


The Quantum Mechanics Alone...

by phipiohsum475



Series: The English Mistake [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabbles, Gender Identity, Multiverse, Post-Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Castiel sounded as though he were speaking to particularly dull first years, “She’s not from this universe. She’s from an alternate one.”</p>
<p>
  <b> This is a series of conversations that won't leave me alone. It will not be a fully fleshed out story.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quantum Mechanics Alone...

“You don’t belong here,” a rather striking man with deep blue eyes announced with a mouth full of gravel. He examined her warily, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Well, I know that, obviously,” Hermione snapped, and glared at Dean, “This is your great idea? Wonderful, he can tell I haven’t a Californian accent.” She winced, pinched the bridge of her nose, and looked at the newcomer. “I apologise; it’s been a very trying day. I’m sure you are a lovely man, and I didn’t mean to have a go at you.”

“It’s not your voice,” he said, “and I am not a man.”

“Oh! I’m- I just- well,” Hermione said, flustered and embarrassed, “Long day or not, there’s no excuse for offending you. How _do_ you identify?”

Sam barked out a startled laugh, “No, it’s not that-“

“I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord,” Castiel interrupted bluntly.

Hermione blinked. That didn’t clear _anything_ up. “And what pronouns do you prefer?”

“I have no gender, but as my vessel is male,” Castiel tugged at the lapel of his trenchcoat, “Male pronouns are acceptable.”

“I see,” said Hermione, not seeing at all.

Dean pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against with a shrug of his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s a bit weird, sister, but not any weirder than you. Cas here is a certified angel, heaven-sent and everything.”

Dean turned to Castiel, “And this here is Hermione Granger, self-proclaimed witch, fluent in Latin, the whole nine yards, but doesn’t know a damn thing ‘bout demons.”

“Of course she doesn’t,” Castiel replied, the _obviously_ echoing deep within his tone. “She doesn’t belong here.”

“What the hell’s her being English have to do with shit? Crowley’s a limey bastard, hasn’t stopped him.”

“Oi!” Hermione protested.

“No,” Castiel sounded as though he were speaking to particularly dull first years, “She’s not from this universe. She’s from an alternate one.”

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, and Sam spoke first, “Is this like the whole Jensen and Jared-“

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “But I don’t know how she got here. There are no angels or demons where she comes from. She is a witch; magic is woven into her universe and she, along with others like her, have command over it, but it is not evil, and is not powered through demonic means.”

“A different universe.” Hermione glared sceptically.

Sam stood up from the sofa on which sat, “Like, multiverses? Every choice and an infinite number of universes?”

“Something like that,” Castiel agreed. “But the quantum mechanics alone-,” he paused at the look on Dean’s face. “Yes, let’s just call it that.”

“If I did believe you,” Hermione started, “and I’m not saying I do. But if I _did_. How do I get back home?”

“I don’t know. But I can prove it to you if you’d like.”

She gave a soft, disbelieving snort, “Oh, please do.”

Castiel stepped forward. He reached out his fingers and in the time it took to blink, she opened her eyes to London.

“I didn’t know you could Apparate!” she exclaimed, excitedly. _This would make everything so much easier._

“I don’t have magic, exactly. But I’m an angel. I can fly.” Castiel tugged on her sleeve to start her walking. “This is our London, not yours. Do you see?” he asked, gesturing to a sign outside a business that read simply _Granger, McHD_.

“So my parents are dentists here too, I fail to see how that proves anything,” Hermione frowned.

Exasperated, Castiel dragged her around the side of the building.

“Merlin!” Hermione whispered, her fingers going up to her front teeth as she saw herself inside the window, “I’d forgotten how large they’d been!” Suddenly, she whipped her head to Castiel, “I’m a _dentist_?!”

“It would seem so.”

“How do I get back?”

“I don’t know. I can leave you in London while we look for the answer, if you’d like, or I can bring you back to Sam and Dean, and you can help us search.”

“I-,” Hermione faltered. London was her home, but not this London. She couldn’t stay here; she’d drive herself mad looking for any of the other witches and wizards she knew, looking for any scrap of magic she could find. “Are they safe? Can I trust them?”

“I trust Sam and Dean with my life,” Castiel looked at her with such severity she could swear she could read his mind.

She nodded once, definitively. “Okay. Let’s go back.”

_If there was one thing she could do in any universe, it was research._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com).


End file.
